


And So the Days Pass

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun watches the way their home changes with every day that leads up to the twins' birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So the Days Pass

Sehun notices the small ways their lives change after Minseon shows him her first sonogram.

There's the sound of the bathroom door shutting in odd hours of the night during the first two months, and Sehun finds himself awake at more hours of the night until Minseon crawls back into bed. Every time Sehun opens the fridge, there always seem to be new desserts filling the shelves with bites taken out of each. By the end of three months there are two small, green blankets draped over the couch- one with monkeys on it and the other with elephants. 

By the fourth month there are clothes littered all over their bedroom- a mix of stretchy pants and bigger shirts along with a few sleeping clothes for newborns. The mirror in their room always seems to be clean- cleaner than it used to be- and Minseon stands in front of it more often. By the fifth month, when Minseon really begins to look pregnant with twins, there's a can of blue paint that sits outside the spare room and two small stuffed puppies that sit together alone in the empty spare room.

Candles start appearing all over their house- nothing too sweet in case it does make Minseon a little nauseous. There's a new bottle that sits at the edge of the tub, lavender scented bubbles that Minseon sits in and Sehun sits outside the tub to talk, brush through her hair, kiss her, remind her as he does every day that he loves her more than anything and that this life with just them two is about to change with another set of two beating hearts that Sehun can feel kick his palm when they curl up in bed afterwards. 

There's the new swirl of emotions crashing through their home like the sudden winds of a tornado. Minseon cries, and Sehun is so unused to it that it knocks the wind from him sometimes. Minseon tends to cry randomly- at anything from sad parts in a movie to the bras and shirts she's leaked through that are thrown on the floor. Sehun doesn't understand, but he wipes Minseon's tears away and hugs her and kisses her and promises he'll take care of it even when he has no idea how to fix it or why she might be crying in the first place. There's the silent anger that brews sometimes when there are dirty dishes in the sink or messes of boxes all over the ground (and the subsequent tears when Sehun does as he should have and Minseon feels bad for being so angry). But there's always happiness in every day that fills up the house like it could flood through to the street below with the small toys that pop up around the house and the bassinet that appears by their bedside.

Their home begins to change to accommodate two beating hearts that are soon to come. Their kitchen fills with bottles, contraptions Sehun couldn't put a name to, and the spare bedroom fills with clothes, blankets, rockers for the babies and a rocking chair Sehun had especially put together for Minseon. Even though Minseon is so uncomfortable at this point from contractions that not even the new pillow that takes up the entire length of the bed or the yoga ball that sits tucked away in their living room helps anymore, she still smiles and kisses Sehun and tells him she loves him for everything he's done for her.

The last thing that shows up in their home is a small white teddy bear. On their anniversary, Sehun takes Minseon to the beach where he'd taken her for one of their first dates- even if now it's hard for Minseon to feel comfortable doing anything. She picks out the bear for herself and holds it all the way home, even falls asleep with it the first night, and then sits in in the twins' room when she sits in the rocking chair. Sehun walks in on her after work, and feels so much love than he's ever felt before that it chokes him up a little. He saves this moment for himself, tucks the image deep into his heart, before he leans down before her and kisses her to even just convey a little of how he feels. Minseon smiles, takes his hand in hers, and presses it to her belly just above where the twins are kicking. 

It's only a few more days until her induction day, and though both of them are scared, they're still excited to fill their home up with new memories from a whole new chapter.


End file.
